


I'll Wait For You

by MegaEeveeX



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaEeveeX/pseuds/MegaEeveeX
Summary: A little blurb I wrote for a fanart I drew, which is found here: http://megaeeveex.deviantart.com/art/I-ll-Wait-For-You-646603934





	

The Kombatant writhed in pain as the spring locks closed and pierced her body, her blood spurting through the open spaces in the suit.

"So, still not going to tell me anything?" Shinnok asked with a smirk. He knew that this Kombatant was extremely loyal to the Special Forces, mainly a certain person in particular. Because of this, she had vital information that would decide the fate of the world that only the Special Forces and the Elder Gods knew. Shinnok had known that it would take a little 'persuasion' to get her to spill. He was the one who closed the spring locks on her, so he imagined it wouldn't take much more than that to get her to tell. 

"What m-makes you think I-I would tell the likes o-of you anything?" She sputtered out, choking on her blood. "I-I'd rather die th-than tell you he-heathens anything!" Shinnok thought about this, she was dying fast, and if he didn't get that information, his plans would never succeed. 

"I forgot to ask you, how is dear old Johnny Cage?" Shinnok asked darkly. The Kombatant's eyes widened. She shakily shook her head.

"I sw-swear if you touch him, or any of the o-others, I will-" she spat. 

"You'll what? Not much you can do while you're like this!" Shinnok cut her off, laughing. Her eyes started drooping, and she nearly fell forward a few times. Shinnok decided that she would never give him what he wanted, might as well make her suffer more before her inevitable death. Shinnok picked up the head to the suit with one of his skeletal hands, and shoved it onto her. The Kombatant screamed in pain as the animatronic devices dug into her skull. She started spazzing out, twitching violently in every direction. Finally she fell to the ground, still twitching, then, stopping as she met her brutal end, her blood pooling around the robotic suit. 

"It's been nice, Rabbit, but I really must be moving on. There's work I must do." Shinnok said, turning his back to the corpse behind him. Unbeknownst to him, the robot behind him blinked awake. 

'It's been about two years since I died. I know they're looking for me. I can just feel it. I hope they do find me, if they stopped Shinnok, he'd have to tell them where he left me. I know they're coming. I don't know how long it will take, but I will wait. I know for certain he's looking for me. I'll wait for you. It's not like I have a choice.'


End file.
